clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mausoleum Skyscraper
The Mausoleum Skyscraper, also called simply The Tower, is a sacrosanct, high-rise cemetery specially designed to house thousands upon thousands of creatures who have passed on. Found in Periwinkle Town, the Skyscraper was designed by Fujitsu Morticus I, the founder of Periwinkle Town, and completed in 1998. Chances are, unless a creature specifically orders a grave at another, smaller cemetery (or gets dumped in a spacious Dorkugese grave), they will be buried here. It once played host to a massive Team Spaceship operation involving hostages, geezers, specter energy, and some random penguin saving the day. Oh, and one angered ancestor. Background Fujitsu Morticus I was a travelling mortician in the days of Colonial Antarctica. Above life itself, he had immense respect for the dead. He scolded at those who dared mess with a grave, and took it upon himself to tend the dead he was assigned to. Construction This penguin was disappointed at the overcrowding and poor organization of cemeteries, and was all too aware at the enormous populations of Antarctica. He petitioned the King of the colonies at the time for a place to give those who have passed a proper place of rest. He agreed. Fujitsu went on to found and construct Periwinkle Town out in the foothills of Trans-Antarctica. It was to be a six-story building consisting of six-foot-thick floors ceilings, and walls of solid re-enforced concrete, so that coffins could be properly buried. Fujitsu's reverence for the dead included leaving out no expense for them, nor for their loved ones. Even when they were six stories up, coffins could still be laid to rest "six feet under". Fujitsu sank his life and his fortune into the building. He had received Periwinkle Town's charter in 1996, and only managed to finish the tower in 1999. During this time, the dedicated penguin often skipped meals and rest to complete his life's work. Fujitsu didn't even take time to build himself a home. He eventually invited some equally eerie colleagues to help him finish the job, and they did so. The building was finished on December 21st, 1999. Even so, coffins had already begun pouring in as each story was built. Fujitsu, when not building, was administering the dead. Hostage crisis It shouldn't be too big of a shocker to hear that Team Spaceship has a total lack of respect for the dead. They once raided the building and set up special equipment that would "make them a lot of money". Fujitsu, and his son, Fujitsu Morticus II, were kidnapped and taken up to the sixth floor and its shrine. The machines, so it was learned, were intended to harness spectral energy from the large supernatural presence emanating in the building. The purpose was to stir the ghosts up and cause them to appear more frequently. Then, they would charge tourists and would-be specter viewers an overly high price to sneak a glimpse at the ghosts. Coupled with cheesy gift shops, they'd be RICH! However, they got more than they bargained for. Their meddling and kidnapping angered the deceased to the point of a bunch getting access from the other plane of existence, to return to the CPFW world in order to raise a ruckus, terrorizing the Team Spaceship goons at every waking and sleeping moment. Ghost activity, which had been present before, soared in numbers. Ghost hunters of all walks of life descended upon the building. Of course, Team Spaceship charged them a small fortune to get in. However, their money was in vain, because the angered spirits began to terrorize them, too. Using various otherworldly powers, the ghosts disguised their identities and donned horrible costumes that made them look like evil apparitions straight out of anything one could find in the Underworld. In these disguises, the ghosts appeared to the paranormal tourists, menacingly demanding them to "get out... get out...". Most of them were too scared to move, but they still got away safely. Those few who braved the upper stories faced both Team Spaceship goons and the employees of the building. In another manner of attention-grabbing, the ghosts had possessed the employees on each floor, turning them crazy and a bit vicious in an attempt to scare off those who were angering them. That, and, as the ghosts that remained after the incident state, that it was more fun than wearing a disguise. However, none of them could have been more ticked off than the late Explorer III, who had died in 1997. He still holds the record as the oldest Explorer ever, and he had the pleasure of being one of the first to be buried in the Tower. After receiving his ghost license thanks to BOF intervention, Explorer III reappeared from the grave and befriended the already spooky townsfolk. At his request, Explorer III's mortal corpse was later re-located to the sixth floor. He was usually a happy-go-lucky penguin who enjoyed pranking others (a classic family trait), though he was famously serious and charismatic when things went bad. He had assumed leadership in the Tower over the other ghosts because of his positive attitude, his laughable antics, and, when serious, his prestige. Explorer III, in an almost cliche-like move of simple naivety, acted on a whim and haunted the stairway on the fifth floor. He refused to let anyone pass, thinking that he was helping protect Fujitsu from any more Team Spaceship goons. He was, in part, but he also blocked any rescue efforts. In fact, much like his descendant mistook Santa Claus for a villain and clubbed him, so too did Explorer III, wielding a ghastly shovel of endoplasmic power. Later Explorers don't speak of their forefather's foolish meta-fictional blunder. The hostage situation was resolved when a young penguin, a PKMN-Jitsu trainer who no one knows about, came to the city and learned of the situation. He entered the tower after paying the fee, but ran out, scared stiff by the ghosts. He eventually returned a while later, this time armed with technology co-developed by Josh Spect and MyphCo. The devices he carried allowed him to peel away the disguises of the ghosts, revealing their true forms. He mustered all the courage he possessed, and began scaling the sacred Tower. He faced a lot of ghosts, possessed employees, and Team Spaceship goons along the way, but he valiantly fought through it all, only to confront Explorer III. Explorer III had good intentions, he really did. However, he was blocking progress. Wearing his "evil" costume, and swinging his shovel, he looked like something that had been released from Diss. The poor Trainer was strongly tempted to turn back, but he fought his fear and used the technology to remove the disguise. Shocked to see an Explorer relative (he was a fan of Explorer VIII, the current), he didn't know what else to do, other than dual with the apparition. Explorer III was defeated, and also calmed. Now that he was over his anger and frustration, Explorer III listened and agreed to the young penguin. He let him pass and they all reunited with Fujitsu and Fujitsu II. Team Spaceship had demanded him for ransom, but they were unable to frighten him with their weapons, cards, and firearms. They found him in the back of the room, near the shrine, but not actually directing his attention towards it. He was actually found bowing (penguins can't kneel) at Explorer III's grave when he was rescued. Explorer III noticed that he was laying a new shovel at the headstone, something he found touching. With the help of Explorer III, that Trainer went about purging Team Spaceship from the Tower. The employees were exorcised, and everything calmed down again. Finally at rest, some of the ghosts returned to their plane of existence, and Explorer III was back to his old, happy self. The sun, in true storybook fashion, finally broke through the clouds shrouding Periwinkle Town after the Trainer left, the first time it had done so in five years. Places There are six stories to the Mausoleum Skyscraper. *Floor One is the lobby, the receptionist's desk, and a large central monument dedicated to "all deceased penguins, known an unknown, everywhere". Vending machines and local crafts are also available. *Floors Two through Five are nothing but a sprawling maze of tombstones and graves. Many of them are yet to have a body in them. The Skyscraper is still not in full capacity. *Floor Six also houses many, many more graves, and also a large shrine that is similar to Floor One's. Here, though, penguins can leave gifts for their departed loved ones. Special COC-abiding white-magic is performed by some employees to send them over into the ghost's plane. Inhabitants The biggest inhabitants are primarily the Mausoleum's employees. The receptionist, as well as the employees on the upper floors, make up the full-time staff. Fujitsu I makes daily visits here, too. Also, ghosts who were granted a license and chose to return here made themselves comfortable and befriended the already spooky townsfolk. Sometimes, the ghosts will leave the tower and visit the town's residents in their igloos and homes, but not for long. Everyone is good friends with Fujitsu and Fujitsu II (who prefers to be called "Morty"). Villains Team Spaceship are infamous for their greed and havoc caused in the Tower. No Team Spaceship member, or any relatives to them, can ever enter again, not even if "jo momma's buried in there, foo". See also * Periwinkle Town * Explorer III * Team Spaceship * That Trainer Category:Rooms Category:ghosts Category:Grave Sites Category:PKMN-Jitsu Category:Dead Ends Category:parodies Category:Dead Ends Category:PKMN-Jitsu